Midnight Princess
by EderNimrais
Summary: Fyuria is having doubts about not only herself, but her friendship with her only real human friend Leonhardt. Is these just feelings of friendship or is there more that meets the eyes to the Syrium woman. One Shot


Fyuria, a young female Syrium, sat in the grass as dew began to appear on it. She stared out into the Fuvelmill Lake as their leader was preparing transportation to cross it. Her gut told her that tonight would be the night that stars would fall from the heavens and this lake was perfect for the old legend. A doll sat next to her, red fabric which acted as hair, it gave her a since of not being alone. She picked it up and looked at it with a smile.

"Leo, why did you by me something so nice, I don't deserve it…" Her last words pierced her heart knowing that the two could never be together because of them being different races. She placed it on her lap and continued to watch for shooting star when a noise was heard from her right side. "Who's there?" She asked grabbing her daggers.

"It's me Fyuria." Leonhardt calmly walked as she withdrew her weapons back into their sheaths. Her thoughts quickly resurfaced which she just turned to the lake to avoid his face. "May I sit next to you?" He asks as she just nodded which he took as a yes. Leo sat to her right and stared out into the lake the two would cross soon. Fyuria's face showed a red tint which the male didn't see. "Are you feeling ok, you look a little red."

"S-stop saying that." She responded to him moving her face away. "I feel just fine, I don't need anyone to take care of me!." Her sentence came out much harsher than she wanted.

"Well… if you don't want me here, I will take my leave then." He got up and began to walk when she realized how cruel she went came off. Fyuria quickly got up and grabbed his right hand which stopped the Spirit Vessel.

"I didn't mean to sound so mean, you can stay if you want." The elf dropped her hand and the human looked surprised by her words.

"All right… " He said sitting right back down in the dark green grass. Fyuria followed suit and sat next to the man's side with doll in hand, her face was slightly red but refused to show him it. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Tonight is a night that stars fall from the sky."

"Really, I never knew that." His interest showed in his face which amused the Syrium. "But wait, why couldn't you have watched them from back at the camp?"

"Because, Syrium legend tells that if you make a wish upon a shooting star that have a reflection on a lake, it will come true."

"Is that so, is that where the tale of shooting stars began?"

"I believe so…"

"Fyuria, there is another reason that I came looking for you." Her heart began to flutter with excitement but she stubbornly pushed it back. "I was worried about you." He said twirling the fabrics of hair on the doll.

"**H-he was worried about me… does that mean? NO, get a hold of yourself Fyuria, he must have seen I was missing and got worried. Ya, that has to be it." **She panicked in her mind as to the intentions of the man next to her. **"I mean, why he would like someone like me, I'm just a dirty Syrium and he has two human females to choose from anyway." **She continued to put herself down and this was one of the few times that Leonhardt noticed that something was wrong.

"Fyuria, is there something you would like to say to me?"

"**Oh Gods, he knows…"** Uhh… would you like to stargaze together?" Fyuria said having a meltdown of her emotions.

"Sure, I would love too."

"**Love… UGH, get a hold of yourself girl!"** She shouted at her heart but it pressed on with these feelings that she felt. Leonhardt stared out into the lake which made things even worse for her. **"He looks so serious, Leo normally does take things so serious that.. it is sometimes cute."** She didn't argue with herself that time because of unknown factors.

"Look, a star!" He said to her as they both closed their eyes to make a wish. "There, now everything will go well for me in the end." Leo said turning to Fyuria and gave a warm smile. Immediately, Fyuria remembered something about the legend and turned into a panic.

**OH GODS, I FORGOT THAT THE PERSON YOU MAKE A WISH WITH IS YOUR SOUL MATE!" **She screamed in her mind as the realization quickly kicked in.

"Fyuria, you have been acting different, are you sure you are-"

"Y-y-yes, I am p-positive!" She began to stutter, a rare moment for her which confirmed what Leo was thinking.

"No you are not, do you have a fever?" He said moving closer to him and place his right hand on her forehead. If she couldn't be any redder, she was now. He pale skin was now a tomato red which raised her temperature. "Oh no, your burning up, I need to get you to Ellis at once." He said lifting her up bridal style which shocked the woman.

"P-p-put me down at o-o-once!" She cries were ignored has she grabbed the doll at the last second and Leonhardt dashed back to camp with her in hand to help get her the attention she needed. Quietly, Fyuria was enjoying this but would never admit this, not even to her brother Zerva.

* * *

**Author's notes - **Wow, this was quite fun to write, I really should do more One Shots often. So here we have my personal pairing for Generation One and probably most as well. Though I like the other two, something like "If I don't pick Fyuria, I will regret it for the rest of my life." Kind of feeling fell over when I had to choose. Also, Fyuria allow for some interesting Generations in the future so that is a plus.


End file.
